


Red

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [28]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Kara and Lena have to go to an out of town convention and Lizy stays home alone for the first time.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention that this fic doesn't have a lot of Supercorp in. It focused more on Lizy.

“Calls us if you need anything, okay?” Lena hugged her daughter.

  
  
“I won’t need anything because you guys made sure Aunt Alex will spy on me.” Lizy chuckled and freed herself from her mom’s hug, moving to hug her other.

  
  
“Remember to leave tips for the deliveries.” The blonde said and kissed her daughter’s head.

  
  
“I will. Now hurry up before you miss your plane!” Lizy pushed them out of the door. “Have fun. Enjoy the convention.” She waved at them after five more minutes of hugs and warnings. She stretched in the air before floating to the couch. 

She always liked floating around, but her mom didn’t allow powers in the house which meant ‘No floating because you are lazy, Lizy. You too Kara’. She lowered herself down on the couch and turned on the TV. She had Friday night and a whole weekend to herself and she was going to start it by finally watching her shows on the big screen instead of the normal one in her room.

* * *

A buzzing woke her up and she turned to her phone. She picked it up and answered with a groan.

  
  
“ _ Well, that explains why you haven't been answering answer your moms' text or mine, _” Alex said and Lizy could hear that she was greatly annoyed. She had probably worried her mothers by not answering, but she was asleep so it wasn’t her fault.

“I’m sorry, I was asleep! I will call them back now.” she answered with a yawn.

“_ You can call them later. Now I need you to wake up and change. There is a small fire at the park and the firefighters need help.” _

Lizy sped to her room to change into her Super Suit, letting her aunt know she was on her way. She swiftly opened the balcony door and flew off in the direction of the fire.

The fire began because someone had decided to camp out at the park and tried to start a campfire. The trees around somehow caught fire but, with the help of Supergirl, the damage wasn't huge. On her way home, Lizy picked up a pizza, eating it while flying home.

Wanting to wake up the next day early and make the most of her day, she floated herself straight into the shower and then to bed.

* * *

** _BIP BIP BIP BI-_ **

A hand crashed down upon the alarm on the bedside table and Lizy turned to her other side. She had the whole day to herself and right that moment, she didn’t see a reason to wake up just yet. So she snuggled back into a burrito and slept until she woke up from hunger and so her first official act of the day was to order food.

While waiting, she decided to go through her shows to choose what to watch. She was halfway into the first episode of Game of Thrones when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and picked up the pizza, closing the door back into the delivery boy’s face. She had already paid for it online, so it was fine.

Halfway into her pizza, her thirst became too much to ignore, so she walked to her mother's office. She knew exactly where the alcohol was and her mother was naive enough to not lock it. She grabbed a glass and poured out some whisky. She took a sip and nodded, finding the drink acceptable enough. She picked the bottle up and went back to the living room to continue her late lunch. 

Around 4:30 pm her aunt called and she answered with a groan. “_ Did I wake you up again?” _ Alex chuckled.

  
  
“I’m in the middle of a binge-watch, so just tell me what you need.” Lizy said while taking a sip from her whisky, her second, maybe third, glass.

  
  
There was a pause on the other line before Alex spoke up again. “ _ Just wanted to check in with you. This is the first time your parents have left you alone at home. Is everything okay? _”

  
Lizy sighed “I’m almost _ eighteen. _ I’m not a child and you should know that since you started leaving Noah alone since he was seventeen. Now, can I get back to my _ show _?”

  
  
There was another pause before Alex spoke in a more serious voice. _ “Elizabeth, I don’t like your tone. Don’t forget that you are still a youn-”. _The agent didn’t get to finish what she was saying because Lizy ended the call and threw her phone on the table, unpausing the episode. 

It was almost fifteen minutes later when the door opened. Lizy paused the episode with a sigh and stood up, walking to the intruder. It was dark, the young girl didn’t really need lights so she didn’t turn them on after sunset. 

Before the figure could turn the lights on, she sped to them. In a flash, she grabbed onto their arm and twisted; effortlessly breaking it. A loud scream was heard and Lizy turned on the light with a smug smile.

  
  
“Noah?” she asked surprised. “What the hell are you doing here?”

  
  
The young man was wincing in pain, holding his wrist close to his chest. He groaned. “What the heck Lizy? What was that?” 

“Seriously? Noah, you are twenty years old and you still haven’t figured it out? How _ stupid _are you?” Lizy spat and walked back to the living room. 

“What?” Noah followed her, still holding his wrist. “I think you broke my wrist. Can you take me to the hospital?”

  
  
“Nope” Lizy answered and finished her drink. She had added some alien rum in it since she wanted to turn off the red sun lamps and use her powers for lazy reasons.

The brunette walked closer to his cousin and inspected the coffee table. It was filled with pizza boxes, empty bowls and ... “Is that alcohol?” he asked.

He gaped as Lizy picked the bottle of whisky up and poured more into her glass, adding the same amount from the other mysterious bottle in, before swirling it around and taking a sip. “Ye_ p”. _

  
  
“Something is definitely wrong with you. I’m calling mom.” Noah said and took his phone out of his back pocket. He dialled the number, but before he could place the device to his ear, it was shot away by glowing beams. He turned to his cousin and gasped.

The sight that greeted him shot a sliver of fear down his spine, even for a second. Lizy was floating, her eyes glowing orange before slowly turning back to normal. “You were always a snitch” she sneered. “Like when I was ten and I ate some cookies from the cookie jar. You just _ had _ to tell aunt.” She started floating closer to him.

  
  
Noah stuttered “I..I’m sorry. Bu-” he was pushed into the wall. The force from the kryptonian making him fall onto the floor. Some of the various picture frames along the wall followed him down, hitting him on the head.

  
  
“Even _ now _you are trying to excuse yourself.” she yelled. Her eyes started glowing again. Bright, unforgiving, deadly. Noah swore. This was the end for him, he was sure of it.

  
In the very next second, a loud crash sounded behind Lizy. Before she could even turn an inch in that direction, she was tackled to the floor. The girl tried fighting off whoever was currently pinning her to the ground, but to no avail. Whoever had managed to trap her was stronger.

Noah watched as his usual bubbly aunt held his cousin down and away from him, all while she tried to break free of her grasp. The blonde took a small lead box out of her pocket and placed it on the floor, she slowly opened it while whispering ‘I’m sorry’. The brunette soon was witness to glowing emerald veins appearing on both women. His brain was still unfocused as the front door came crashing down, his mother running inside in full tactical gear giving out orders.

  
  
He didn’t even register her presence at first. No, his eyesight was blurry, distorted slightly. All he could hear were the screams. His cousin was in great pain.

_ Why was she in pain?. _

“Noah!” He heard his name get called, it was definitely his name but so disoriented was he, it took him a few moments to comprehend it. It felt like the voice was yelling from miles away. His ears rang. Probably from the frame that hit him in the head.

  
  
“ _ NOAH _” Alex was now holding his face in her hands, turning him to look into her eyes.

  
  
“I think aunt Kara and Lizy are supers.” he murmured. Everything turned black.

* * *

**~Six Hours before Noah visited~**

Lena was in the lounge room for the guest speakers waiting her turn when Alex called. “Hey, Alex. Is everything okay?” she asked. 

_ “Yeah. How is Kara? Is she acting strange?” _The agent asked and now Lena worried.

  
  
She walked to a quiet corner before answering.“She’s fine. Alex, you are worrying me, what’s going on?”

The agent sighed. “_ Last night our Red Kryptonite alert spiked. We couldn’t pinpoint it and I wanted to make sure Kara wasn’t affected. So please, think back to how she’s acted since yesterday and if her character’s changed at all or something unusual; let me know.” _

  
  
“She’s not affected. She is her normal bubbly self and even wore one of the red sun lamps bracelets to calm her hearing during the convention.” 

Alex sighed in relief. _ “Okay good. I will check on Lizy, although I doubt it. Pretty sure she hasn’t left the apartment since the small fire last night and we already checked that place for Red K”. _

  
  
“Are you sure?” Lena’s voice cracked at the idea of her daughter been affected by something like Red Kryptonite. Her daughter could barely handle green kryptonite if you added the red in the mix…

_ “I will call her and I will let you know.” _Alex said trying to calm Lena down.

**~Thirty Minutes after Noah visited~**

Lena’s phone rang. She politely excused herself from her conversation and answered with a smile aimed at her wife, who waved from the buffet table. “Hey, Al-”

  
  
“ _ No time to talk. The Red K is in your house. Lizy is affected and Noah is there. I tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail. _ ” The agent expressed hurriedly. Lena could hear her moving and ordering someone to drive when a closed-door was heard. “ _ Where is Kara?” _ Lena had already started moving to her wife when Alex mentions the Red K.

“Kara.” Lena whispered yelled when she was close enough.

  
  
The blonde turned around chewing happily but swallowed what she was eating quickly. Placing her plate on the table, she walked closer to her paler than usual wife. “Wha-” She didn’t have to ask before Lena passed her the phone and let Alex explain.

  
  
“We gotta go.” the blonde grabbed Lena’s hand and tried to lead her out _ , _ but her wife stopped her.

  
  
“No, you gotta go. You will reach her faster, I will just get a helicopter.” Lena said _ , _ trying to keep her tears in.

  
  
The blonde nodded and removed her bracelet, passing it to Lena before she swiftly walked out of the room. Lena spotted her assistant who was talking to a group of other assistants and walked closer to her.

  
  
“I’m sorry ladies _ , _ but I will have to steal her from you.” she said with a fake smile that Jess could see through. They walked out into the hallway and before Jess could ask, Lena spoke.

“I need you to call me a helicopter to National City now. I won’t be at tomorrow's L-Corp presentation, so you need to take my place and help Sam out. Oh, and if you are so kind, when you come back, pick my wife and I’s bags.” Lena said in her CEO voice.

“Mrs Luthor-Danvers, is everything okay?” Jess asked. She knew something was very wrong. She could feel it from the way her boss acted.

  
  
“No.” Lena breathed out, a lone tear falling and she wiped it away. She turned around and looked at her friend. “But I don’t have time to talk to you about it right now. Plea-”

  
  
“Already calling.” the assistant answered with her phone in her ear.

  
  
“Thank you.” Lena answered and walked to the elevator, clicking the button for the roof more times than necessary.

* * *

Lizy slowly opened her eyes and groaned at the blinding yellow light. All at once, everything came back to her. She tried to sit up, but someone instantly pushed her back down. The sun lamps slowly turned off and Lizy managed to open her eyes. She turned to her left and saw her mom.

She was crying. Lizy could see her red puffy eyes and the tears that slowly travelled down her cheeks. “Is Noah okay?” she asked, her voice a bit hoarse.

  
  
“Yeah” her mom answered and sniffled, She placed her hand on her daughter's hair and stroked it gently. Rising from her seat, she kissed her forehead.

“Jeju?” Lizy asked again.

  
  
“She just walked out to bring me some tea.” her mom answered and a zoom was heard. 

“_ Lizy _” Kara gasped and placed the cup on the table close to Lena, before hugging her daughter. “How are you, sweetie?”

  
  
She could tell her Jeju was crying as well and her own tears broke loose. She moved closer to the blonde. “It was so horrible Jeju! It was awful. Every bad thought I have ever had it just came to the surface.” she gasped for air. “I couldn’t...I couldn’t stop it. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean what I said and did to Noah. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I did.”   
  


“Don’t worry Kiddo. Everything is fine.” Lizy turned to the voice of her aunt.

  
  
“Aunt Alex, I...I’m sorry.” the young Kryptonian apologized, voice full of sorrow. 

Her aunt walked closer and took Lizy’s hand in her own. “Lizy, you are my niece and I love you, no matter what.” She wiped a tear from Lizy’s face. “I should have told Noah a long time ago. But the stuff you did wasn’t all bad. You just watched shows and got drunk. I’m pretty sure if Noah hadn’t had visited, everything would’ve been fine.”

  
  
The young girl nodded and cleared her throat. “How is Noah? And please don’t just tell me he is fine.”

Alex looked at the other two women in the room who nodded and she answered. “His wrist is broken, he has a few bruises and a concussion. Bones heal.” she added, trying to make the young girl stop hating herself.   
  


* * *

The Luthor-Danvers family visited Noah after five days, wanting to give the young man a few days to understand what had happened. Lizy knocked on the door and smiled when Kelly opened it. “Hey, Aunt Kelly.” Lizy whispered and hugged her aunt.

Kelly let them in and the family walked to the living room where Noah was sitting on the couch watching TV. Lizy was pretty sure if she wasn't wearing her bracelet, she would’ve been able to hear his heart rate spiking.

  
  
“Hey.” she whispered.

  
  
“Hi.” he answered. 

“Can I sit next to you?”

  
  
Noah paused before nodding. He watched as his aunts walked to the kitchen before turning back to Lizy. His eyes went wide when he saw the girl crying.

  
  
“I’m sorry for what I did! I didn’t mean to.” she whispered and wiped her tears with her palm.

“Don’t worry. Mom told me about Red K. It doesn’t make it okay, but I will forgive you under two conditions.” At Lizy’s raised eyebrows, he smirked “I want your second piece of pie...” Lizy gasped “...and to write on my cast” he smiled fully then.

“Fine.” She sighed dramatically and picked one of the markers from the table and started drawing on the cast.

Noah laughed at the two stick figures Lizy drew. It was him and Lizy eating cookies out of the cookie jar.

  
  
  
  


**~In the Kitchen~**

  
Alex played the video for the couple again. “It’s her. We even found her DNA, which means if she left it behind. She wanted us to find it.” she whispered.

  
  
Kara looked at Lena who had tightened her jaw. “We need to find her before she does something worse.”

  
  
“We should tell Lizy.” Lena whispered and all three women turned to her. She sighed. “She has to know or else she won’t be careful. If Lillian shows up, she needs to know who she is.” she breathed out and pinched the bridge of her nose.

  
  
“She’s right. You should also check the security in your building. I’m not sure how she managed to get in there. It’s like a fort.” Alex added.

  
  
“There is only one person that I trust with my security and can outsmart Lillian.” she turned to Kara who nodded.

  
  
“Okay, I will put out the Bat Signal for her.” she smiled softly at her wife and kissed her before walking outside, already calling Barbara.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I don’t know why I chose to go with angst today...  
Batsy: I'm obviously a terrible influence.
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
